


Listen To My Voice

by Potatochutney



Series: The Stark Family Omegaverse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys is Jons twin, F/F, F/M, Implied Davos/Stannis, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, R plus L equals D, R plus L equals J, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse,<br/>An insight to the lives of the Stark family's Alphas and Omegas.<br/>Beta'd  (any remaining mistakes just slipped under the radar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Bran.”

“Mmm?”

“Bran.”

“Yeah?”

“Your wolf is doing that thing again.”

“No he's not. Go back to sleep.”

The only sounds that could be heard on the ground floor bedroom were Bran's sleepy voice and Jojen's slightly annoyed voice. And the snores of a large canine.

“ _Bran.”_

“Fine. Summer, move your fat ass to my side of the bed. Summer. Move.” Upon Bran's insistence, the large dog wiggled over the sleepy boys to rest against the back of Bran's body. “Better?” Bran grumbled, face pressed into Jojen's collarbone, just below the discoloured scar on his neck. 

“More like it.” Came the reply from somewhere above his head, arms holding Bran in a tight embrace. 

Cold winter sun streamed through the opening in Bran's curtains, filling the room with a dusty yellow glow. “It snowed last night. I hope you've got warm clothes with you, you won't be able to make it home until next week.” Bran murmured. 

“Know it all.” Jojen replied, burying his face into Bran's hair, he didn't bother looking out the window, because he knew that Bran would be right, as usual. He always woke up after that great big wolf of his had settled with its wet nose against his neck, or tried to lick a tasty morsel from his face. Bran always knew how to deal with it, just asking the wolf to move, the thick fur reassuring and tickling him. “Know it all better than you, y'mean?” Came the snarky response, earning a small snort from Jojen, and a sharp hacking noise from Summer. 

“You're going to miss your next physio appointment.” Jojen noted, perhaps half an hour later. “Already called them and asked them to push it back a few weeks. Well, mum called them and told them some BS story about someone presenting, so we're fine.” Bran explained, before tilting his head up slightly, leaving a kiss against Jojen's chin. “You're about to hit a growth spurt, so you better do physio at home. If you want to be able to not have your legs all seized up in this snow, that is.” 

“Know it all.” Bran mumbled, before his breathing began to even out again, the room quiet once more, save for the sounds of wolf snores and Bran's quiet snuffles now and then. Really, Jojen was a smell it all, but that doesn't matter so much. 

Eventually Catelyn came and forced Bran up, promising them both hot chocolate once they'd gotten clean and dressed. Jojen took it upon himself to carry Bran to the adjoining shower, setting him down on the shower chair, letting him get blasted with the cold water before it began to heat up, stepping in once it was warmed up. “Can I wash your hair?” Jojen asked, already getting the shampoo ready. “I don't know why you even bother asking, I know you're going to do it anyway. Living up to the stereotypes.” Bran huffed, letting Jojen lather up his hair while secretly admiring how attentive Jojen was to him. “Well maybe I like being able to prove to an Alpha that I'm worth being mated with. If I can prove I'm attentive to you, then it proves I'm a good Omega who can provide care and attention.” Jojen was obviously mocking him, no two ways about it. They were far from traditional, by most standards. “Or you just enjoy cleaning my hair because it means you get to touch me, and get to leave your scent all over me afterwards.” Bran raised a brow, arms looping around Jojen's narrow waist. “It's okay, one day I won't even complain when you try to scent me back, you big scary Alpha.” Jojen snorted, unhooking the showerhead to rinse Bran's hair free, before spraying him directly in the face. 

 

A lot of people assumed that Bran and Jojen were both Omegas, because of of insistent Jojen was in leaving his scent all over Bran, while never having an Alpha scent on himself, but the truth was that he just preferred it to be like that, because people wouldn't respect him for being mated to an Alpha who wasn't fully able bodied. After Bran's growth spurt, Jojen would be more willing to have Bran's scent all over him, because by then he'll be big, like Robb. They had never officially done anything, but Jojen insisted on being 'claimed' within the first week of knowing Bran, he could wait for a 'real' mating, he didn't mind. They were both still young, and there was no pressure for either of them to reproduce. And that's how it was. Bran's family were mostly Alphas, his father, elder brothers and one of his older sisters had presented as such, naturally the house stank of familial Alphas. Because Jojen hadn't been around the family for as long as the family had been around one another, he could easily smell the difference between Jon and Robb, wondering when Bran's father would admit that Jon wasn't his son. It was simple to tell who was related directly and who wasn't, really. Jon smelt almost warmer than Robb, like burnt cinnamon almost. Arya was far stronger smelling than Robb and Bran, but Bran was just right for Jojen. 

His own older sister was an Alpha, and he'd spent years being protected by her, much like the Stark Alphas would be defensive of their Omega sister, Sansa. Plenty of times she'd beaten away Alphas that wanted a newly presented Omega, even leaving scars with her teeth on them. When Bran was able to walk properly again, he'd be big and able to kill any Alpha that came near them with bad intentions for Jojen. 

“Jojen.” Bran's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd been standing there for probably a minute rinsing the shampoo away. “Yes?” He replied innocently. “Get out of your own head, you need to clean yourself too, you know.” Bran chided. “And here I was thinking a big powerful knothead like you could have cleaned me up.” Jojen smirked, before placing the showerhead back, shampooing his own hair as bran washed his body, knowing that if Jojen did it, he'd whine all day about smelling like him. It didn't even matter as they weren't going anywhere, but he wanted the routine. Bran needed routine, just like he did. 

He turned off the water, bringing Bran a towel while he dried himself off, dragging the Alpha back to his bed. “What clothes do you wanna wear anyway? Blue sweater?” Jojen glanced over, rifling through his wardrobe, picking out one of the sweaters that Bran had worn before presenting as Alpha. Now he was much broader across the chest, and had slightly more bulk. “Blue sweater, the trousers I wore yesterday and your green t-shirt. Gotta smell like my Omega, right?” He teased, leaning up on his elbows as he watched Jojen pick out their clothes. Jojen glanced over his shoulder, unceremoniously throwing them in Bran's face, before getting dressed himself. Bran had some movement in his legs, some feeling after years of physio, and surgeries, and drugs and treatments, so he could slip on his boxers and trousers with little to no issue. 

 

Bran grinned to himself. Jojen never realised he knew the Omega's complete thought pattern. And it never ceased to amuse him how things worked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, Jojen and Sansa weather out their heat together

Jojen woke up with a start, pupils dilating as his skin burnt and froze.

He and Bran had the worst luck lately.

Bran had unfortunately gone into rut right after his growth spurt, meaning they were kept apart by their parents, and now he was going into heat a week later. Within moments Meera clambered into his bed, her hands soothing his burning skin, her scent was nothing but safety and protection to him at this point, and he gladly pressed his face into her shoulder.

“Wanna call Bran after you eat and shower?” She asked, wanting to calm her brother through what would be an unbearable six or seven days. He nodded, letting her brush his hair from his clammy forehead. “Have you got enough slick pads? Do you need me to have someone buy some for you?” She continued, more than able to resist the stench wafting from her brother. “Do you think I can have Sansa over? Normally she hits her heat a day after me. It'll be safer for her here, right?” He glanced up, doing his most pathetic expression. She sighed, gathering him up in her arms. “Fine, as long as she brings some stuff for you both to enjoy. And supplies. You can ask for Bran to send her over.” Meera rolled her eyes, huffing. “Now, get in the shower and don't come out until I bring up breakfast.” She dumped him on the bed unceremoniously, using her Alpha voice so he'd actually do it.

She went into her room, took a deep breath of the sweatshirt she kept near her bed, taking in the scent of her own mate and then shooting off a quick text before going to make scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes for her brother, with some vitamins and water. He needed to look after himself, and if he wasn't going to do it then she would do it for him. She placed down his breakfast on the bedside cabinet, stripping his sheets for the laundry, replacing them with clean, fresh ones and a layer of towels. Just in case.

“Jojen, you can leave the shower now. Your food's out here. We can call the Starks while you eat.” She called out, getting the shower stopping in response. Jojen's room was small, he didn't keep much in it, the biggest thing was by far his bed, and the window facing outwards. As children they'd moved regularly until Jojen presented as Omega while living half an hour's drive outside of Winterfell, where their father's old friend lived with his large family. They'd settled into this house after Jojen had declared that Bran was his 'True Mate' and that was that, of course, living so close to a small city she'd met someone of her own which she was more than pleased with.

Jojen emerged wearing some comfortable old clothes, the same he always wore during his heats, sitting down on the bed as Meera gave him the vitamins and water, swallowing the tablets with the water and then letting her give him his breakfast while she got her phone.

She dialled the Stark household with a small smile, her proximity reassuring her brother and keeping him cool. The phone answered after a few short rings.

“Hello, House Stark. Robb speaking.”

“Hi Robb it's Meera, would it be possible for you to get Sansa and one of your parents, and then have them give the phone to Bran?”

“Sure thing.” She could tell he'd put the phone away as he shouted for Sansa and his mother.

“Meera? It's Mrs Stark, you're on speaker.”

“Sorry to call so unexpectedly. Jojen can't come over this week, it's that Time. He was wondering if Sansa wanted to come over here for a few days so they could spend their Time together? I know they're roughly matched up from what Jo' has told me.”

“I have some reservations, due to the only Beta in your house being your father...”

“I won't touch Sansa, Mrs Stark. I'm due to be officially bonded soon. I thought it would be nice for them to spend it together in a house without so many Alphas.” Meera tactfully replied, earning a little snort from Jojen.

“Mum I'll be fine. It's nice to be out of this house sometimes. Far too many knot-heads in here sometimes if you ask me.” Came Sansa's haughty voice through the phone.

“Sansa! Language! Fine. If you're going, then at least take Arya with you, it'll make me feel safer, two female Alphas protecting their siblings.” What was implied was left unsaid.

“Arya! Mum says you have to come to the Reed's house until my heat's done!” Sansa shouted, obviously in the hallway of their vast house. Mrs Stark sighed, probably shaking her head.

“I have no problems with Arya coming over, having a familiar Alpha from Bran's family will probably ease Jojen's tension.” Meera raised a brow at her brother, who had stopped eating, face scrunching up.

“Wonderful. Jon will be driving them over in half an hour. I take it you have a nest room?”

“Jojen's bed is large enough for five Omegas to comfortably nest in, we won't have a problem with two Omegas and two small Alphas.”

“That is reasonable. Do you have enough supplies? I can have Sansa bring hers.”

“I think perhaps it'd be best for Sansa to bring hers, I understand that her Time is shorter than Jojen's, so they finish around the same day. I'm not sure if Jojen restocked after his early heat a few months ago.”

That early heat had all been because he'd insisted on being marked as Bran's, so the bite had triggered a heat in him a month after the last, despite his cycle being every six months.

“I'll always be ready if you need anything, I'll make sure Sansa brings her supplies.”

“Thanks Mrs Stark. Could you give the phone to Bran? Jojen would like to talk to him.”

“Of course Meera. You're welcome to come over at any time, just like your brother.”

 

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, until Bran's sleepy voice mumbled.

“Hello?”

Jojen snatched the phone from his sister, turning off the speaker.

“Hey.” His voice was weak sounding, even he knew that.

“You holding up okay? I miss you.” He could practically feel Bran's concern rolling in waves off of him.

“Miss you too. Kinda wish you were here, but Meera's got me under control and under wraps. Your sisters are coming over, can you give Sansa some of your clothes so I can have them with me?”

Meera knew not to listen in, so she slipped on her headphones, pulling her younger brother to lie against her as he spoke to his Alpha.

Jojen could almost hear the smile quirking Bran's lips.

“I can do that for you. I'll even rub them on my scent glands, now you like having Alpha smell all over you.”

“Oh shut up, don't be smug. If we were older, you know exactly what would be happening right now. I need your scent more than you do.” Jojen whined, earning him a rumble from Bran in response. “Is that how you laugh now? Who knew a growth spurt and rut could make you rumble in response to me.” Jojen shivered slightly, but his smile remained even as Meera pulled him closer.

“It wasn't a laugh, that was definitely a protective growl building up. Sansa's going to bring you a bag of my old sheets and the brown hoodie.”

“Bran...I...”

“Yeah, sweet precious Omega?”

“I'm gonna punch you in the dick next time I see you.” That earnt him a real laugh, his own smile growing as he tucked his knees under his chin. “But really...I do miss you and I want this week to be over so I can be around you again.”

“I know. I love you too.”

They both shared a moment of silence as they registered what Bran had said. They'd never actually said those three words to one another, not as easily as they breathed. Of course he knew they were in love and loved one another, but the fact Bran said it made it feel real.

“Um. Yeah...” Jojen was unusually shy, trying to contain his smile. “I love you too, too.” Which surprisingly broke the tension, causing them both to dissolve into fits of giggles, his entire body shaking against Meera, while he imagined that Summer was probably being laughed against.

Once he'd gotten his laughter under control he let out a soft sigh. “I even miss your bloody wolf, it's been that long.”

“I'll tell him you said that. I'm sure he'll greet you as enthusiastically as ever.” Bran snorted. “As soon as you're all in the clear we're going out to see a film or something.”

“Sounds good to me. It's a date.”

 

Eventually he had to hang up, as Sansa and Arya arrived. The short Alpha scrunched her face up slightly at how pungent the room was and demanded that Meera talk to her in another room, while Sansa gave him the bag of sheets and clothes before fondly preening his hair for him. He pulled the hoodie on, and pressed his face into the thick fabric with a small smile, ignoring how Sansa silently cooed over how sweet her bond-brother was. He huffed, pressing himself against Sansa all the same. She understood the annoyance better than anyone. It wasn't the fact he was warm, because his skin wasn't- it was the fact his blood was burning from some bullshit hormones and he couldn't entirely stop it without a knot. 

“I may have found some potential mates.” Sansa delicately told him, blue eyes glinting in the midday haze. “Oh really?” Jojen cocked a brow, shifting so that his head lay in her lap, facing upwards at her. “One, oh he's so big and strong, I do love him. He's not a pretty man, but he's a good Alpha. The other....well, she's a different story. Omega too, pretty, snarky, oh her hair falls like beautiful brown cascades!” Sansa sighed, leaning back. Jojen wasn't one to judge, but really? 

“So one is ugly and big for an Alpha and the other is a gorgeous fertile Omega?” He asked bluntly, getting a light smack on the arm. “Shut up. Also I think Arya's got a bond. She's been acting...well, she's been acting like Bran acted while trying to keep it secret about you. I haven't smelt any Omega on her though, makes me wonder who it is.” Sansa hummed. 

Slowly, the burning began to spread through his veins again without an Alpha in the room, and Sansa could tell. 

“Meera! Arya! Someone come in here, you're being unfair to him.” She shouted, causing both Alphas to come in, faces bright red before they settled down on either side of him, much to his relief. 

 

If Arya thought Sansa in heat was bad, having Sansa and Jojen together was terrible. They whinged and moaned and shivered against Meera, or herself while Meera cooked for them for the first three days. They wouldn't shower without one another because they needed the physical contact. Ugh. The room stank and Meera was giving the Omegas all of her attention. 

Sansa was the first to cave, slinking out of the room to relieve herself using a knotting device, which disgusted Arya. Meera simply raised a brow when her brother slunk out after Sansa returned, hopefully not using the same knotting device. After Jojen returned, both Omegas settled to sleep in the Alpha's laps, both girls resting their heads together over their sleeping siblings. 

With some privacy brought on by the sleeping Omegas, Arya could lean up, leaving a small kiss to Meera's throat, earning herself a growl of approval. In return, Meera could catch her lips for what felt like a taboo kiss, dissolving into a playfully soft battle for dominance in their kiss. 

It was only when Sansa cleared her throat that they even realised they'd forgotten their siblings. 

“You're so busted, Arya. I'm telling mum.” Sansa was playing a dangerous game, annoying Arya over this. Sansa loved having something to hold over her short sister's head.

“No you are not.” Arya replied, baring her teeth while using the 'Alpha Voice'. She got a smug smirk in response. “Well then Arry, better tell mum yourself that you're going to bond with another Alpha.”

Both Alphas flushed at that, especially when Jojen began to choke on his own saliva in surprise at what he'd heard as he'd woken up. 

“We don't have any plans to bond! Don't be stupid. You just want the attention to be taken away from the fact you tried to bond with a male Omega and then got the hots for his Omega sister when you realised he was claimed!” Arya snapped. 

Meera raised a brow at her brother who smirked in response, wiggling his own. That earnt him a cushion to the face while Arya was trying to smack her sister in the face, Sansa doing the same. 

“I hate you!” Screeched Sansa. “I hate you more!” “Well....I hated you first!”

The Reed siblings glanced at one another, before Jojen let out a very loud whimper, causing Arya's head to snap to him, pupils dilating in response. She displaced her sister to try and coddle Jojen, thinking those whines can only mean he was in pain. Meera carefully slipped out from underneath Jojen, pulling Sansa against her chest. There wasn't much for Sansa to use to get comfortable- most female Alphas were hardly buxom unless they opted for surgery. 

Jojen continued to make the small pathetic noises in Arya's grip, but winked at his sister all the same. 

 

Howland often regretted the fact he had an Alpha daughter and Omega son, simply because at this time, the house stank. He aired out the entire downstairs, humming to himself. He wasn't fond of leaving the house, but now he knew he needed to at least get them some pizzas. 

Begrudgingly he started to head up into the worst smelling part of the house. The teenagers had stopped fighting a few hours ago, the occasional whimper coming from one of the Omegas as they relieved some of the tension. 

He bit the bullet, pushing the door open to see Bran's sisters curled against his children. 

“Um. Can I get you kids anything? I was thinking of ordering pizzas for you, if you're hungry. I can get other things if you need. My treat.” Howland was not a man with talent for words, or tact when dealing with four emotion wrought teenagers. 

Meera glanced at Bran's Alpha sister with a slight head tilt before nodding. “Arya and I can eat a meatfeast pizza each, if that'd be okay. Being around these two is making us crave it somewhat.” 

“Could I have a little bit of pizza with ham and mushrooms?” Sansa asked politely, face resting in the crook of Meera's shoulder. “I can't eat a whole pizza, so maybe could you go half and half on a pizza, I just want chicken and sweetcorn, so you can get half ham and mushroom and half chicken and sweetcorn.” Jojen mumbled, head resting in Arya's lap. 

“Alright, I'll order in some pizzas for you.” Howland nodded, turning to go. “Tomorrow or the day after Sansa will start crying for ice cream, can you please get some in advance? A cheap tesco box of chocolate ice cream will work.” Arya added, getting a whine from her sister. 

“Of course, little one. Anything to help our little sparrow.” He left, smile quirking his lips as he headed downstairs. He could get used to this, he supposed. As long as Jojen would clean the whole house afterwards so that the scent would leave. 

The Alphas demolished their pizzas quickly enough, even the crusts, while the Omegas ate their pizza in nibbled bites, until Sansa let out a grumble and shoved a whole piece into her mouth. 

 

On the sixth day of Sansa's heat, Jojen's broke and he woke with a pleasant demeanour, heading to the shower and starting to tidy his room while Sansa whined pathetically between the Alphas, because it wasn't fair that his ended earlier than hers. 

By sunset, Sansa's had broken too, and the Alphas left them to go elsewhere for the night.

 

“Arya?” Meera asked, thumb tracing over the other Alpha's knuckles gently as they lay in the nearby fields, at the edge of the boggy land that was common in their area, stars twinkling overhead. 

“Mm? What's up.” The shorter girl tilted her head to look over at Meera. 

“I want to mark you. To claim you as mine. My dad figured it out the first time after I met you on the canals. You just need to tell your family.” 

“Alright. Come home with me tomorrow, I'll come clean to them. I'll mark you now, deal?” Arya rolled so that she was straddling Meera's waist, though she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was bigger than Meera, who was fully grown, just about the same height as Bran was, and he hadn't even finished growing yet. 

“Yes. Please.” Meera purred, as Arya leant down, sinking her teeth into the scent gland on Meera's neck. 

They didn't return until morning, and were greeted with a breakfast of waffles made by Sansa and a small pat on the back from Meera's father. 

 

The drive to the Stark's house was nervewracking for them both, Jojen was staying at home because of his sanctioned chores to make up for a week of inactivity. 

Sansa headed inside with a smug smirk, greeted by her dog Lady, heading to her room to leave Arya to deal with the damage. 

Arya headed inside first, deciding telling her dad with Howland present would probably be safest. The short man headed into the Stark household as if he'd spent every day of the past 10 years there, as if it was his second home. He shuffled off his shoes by the door and placed his coat on the hook on the downstairs bathroom. 

Ned came down the stairs with a grin, patting his old friend on the back as they greeted one another. It was only when he took in a light breath that he could tell something was different, glancing at Howland in confusion. “Did Meera claim Sansa?” He asked, brows furrowing. “No, no. Sansa is still Sansa, Meera is still being Meera. I think however, that Arya has something to tell you. 

Watching the short Alpha shift her weight from foot to foot as her eyes fixed on the floor was heartbreaking for Howland. He knew his friend wouldn't care about it, but he was more than aware of several oher Alphas watching or listening in. 

“I um. I've claimed Meera as mine, we've been together longer than Bran and Jojen. I wanted to tell you before I let her claim me in return.” Arya mumbled. Ned blinked for a few seconds, before cupping his daughter's cheek. 

“I'm proud of you, Arya. If she's what makes you happy, it's only too right. I'll deal with your mother, I know she wanted to set you up with a few people, but your choice matters most to me. Is Meera in the car still?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well bring her in, she should be here to celebrate with us. We can have a proper party tomorrow and officiate it. How does that sound?” He asked, getting a broad grin in response, before Arya threw her arms around her father's neck. 

Howland chuckled to himself, leaning out the front door to gesture for Meera to come in. And deposit Bran's gifts from Jojen. 

 

Meera apprehensively entered the house, hand tracing over Arya's waist as she headed towards Bran's room. 

She knocked twice, before opening the door and throwing in the bag of soiled sheets. Bran sat at his desk, definitely broader and taller than Meera had last seen him. He winked at her, grabbing his crutches to get up. 

“I just heard what Arya said. Let's see it, then.” He gestured at her neck. She pushed her hair aside to show the neatly scabbing over bite. He scented her, before settling for a grin. 

“Jojen's not come with us, because he has to clean the house up.” Meera idly commented, before leaving his room, the familiar sound of his crutches coming out with her. 

Meera nervously allowed Arya to take her hand, before bumping her head against the slightly shorter girl's head. Various boys appeared from every corner as if prompted. Jon ruffled Arya's hair and elbowed Meera gently, before shaking Howland's hand. 

Howland shook his head after his hand was shaken, slipping away to find Cat. She was out in the garden, blissfully unaware of what had occurred inside her home. 

 

“Oh! Howland, I didn't see you coming. Frightened the life out of me.” She placed her hand over her heart, before laughing. “Is Jojen over already?” 

“Different child I'm here for, sadly. Your Arya is quite taken with Meera. As in, literally. I doubt you need to go inside right now, they're both quite overwhelmed.” Howland didn't waste any time, he could handle her better than having a bold and brash Alpha informing her of this. 

“Officially? Is Arya claimed?” Catelyn was the image of collected, but Howland could see her eyes were somewhat disturbed. 

“Arya's claimed Meera. She wanted to tell you before she let Meera claim her. Eddard's over the moon, as you expect. He's going to throw a party for it tomorrow so everyone knows it's official.” 

“By the gods. How long has this gone on for? Are you sure it's not a response from being in close proximity to two heating Omegas?” Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Been going on longer than Bran and Jojen have been together.” Howland shrugged. “I figured out who she'd been talking about by the scent that clung to her.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Arya met her under the name of 'Cat' funnily enough. One sniff when Meera came home and I knew she was talking about a Stark girl.” 

Catelyn nodded slowly, processing it. “And they're both satisfied with most likely not having children?” 

“From what I understand, yes.” 

“Well, there's no helping it. I accept your daughter as part of my family.” 

“And I accept yours as part of mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this one is so terrible, can't say I'm a fan of it but I needed to work it out of my system, it feels really stale to me and shitty but eh  
> please give feedback

Robb Stark was an interesting Alpha, certainly. It was common knowledge he was mostly interested in Beta women, and that he was the strongest Alpha in his entire family, a commonly regarded leader naturally. His father knew eventually that Robb would be considered a pack leader, and that Betas, Omegas and Alphas of all types would follow him and obey. His choice in women, however, were somewhat more questionable.

Most Alphas would be interested in either purely one type or one gender, not normally both. Because what did Beta women have to offer that Omega women didn't? What did Omega women have that Omega men didn't? It didn't make much sense to him, but he supposed that he did have Blackfish as an extended part of his family and Robb considered himself a red blooded Alpha, so only Omega women would be enough for him.

 

The Baratheons attended Meera and Arya's bonding party, Cersei's Beta sons and Omega daughter coming, with the unamused Omega Cersei, and Alpha Robert. Myrcella was beautiful, and Robb picked up on her scent right away. She smelt like sweet freshly bloomed roses, and champagne, and brisk untainted sea air.

And, by the old gods and new, did he want her, to kiss and to claim- Ugh. Really he should snap such thoughts from his mind. It was rude to think such things of a young Omega.

It'd be inappropriate, of course, as she was closer to Sansa's age than his own, but it was hardly a devastating age gap. He flirted politely, flashed his teeth every time he smiled, offered to show her the forest-land in Winterfell, and even encouraged her to feed the dogs by hand. She loved all of these things, giggling as the wet tongues lapped at her soft and callous-free palms for tasty morsels left over from the piece of meat. The evening began to dim, as people mulled around, and he was still transfixed by Myrcella Baratheon.

She would be perfect for him, if you were to ask his opinion, though that was not something he would so easily own up to feeling. But of course, this was when he overheard Cersei boasting to Sansa that she was sure that she could find a suitable match for her, as she had several Alphas waiting for Myrcella's pre-bond agreement, all she had to do was accept one of the suitors sooner or later. Sansa seemed to brighten at the idea, because she knew that Cersei was influential, and surely she would be open to make arrangements with some strong Alphas for Sansa. Sure, his sister did like all genders and categories, but that didn't stop her from seeing if Cersei could make a fine match for her.

Sansa was the perfect juxtaposition to Robb, but that didn't stop him keeping an eye on Cersei's eldest Beta son who was watching Sansa with a vile expression on his piggy little face.

Robb was enjoying the party enough, sipping the wine while Arya tried to slip away with Meera to get away from the stifling dress that their mother had forced her to wear that night. Jon hung back, away from the party. Tyrion Lannister, somehow had found his way into being invited to the party, and was sipping wine from the bottle.

 

“Do you know, I'm the only Alpha out of my siblings?” He drawled to Robb, who raised a brow in response. “It's true. The great Jaime lannister isn't an Alpha. Quite funny, actually. If you want to get closer to Myrcella, you should probably be in Jaime's good books.” The man tapped his nose knowingly, before hopping down to head over to where Jon was drinking a beer.

Robb frowned, trying to figure out what that supposedly even meant, when Cersei brushed past him, and he raised a brow as she glanced over at Myrcella who was very animatedly playing with Rickon and Shaggydog, and then back at Robb. She bared her teeth for a minute moment, vanishing as quickly as it had came, her warm smile back in place.

He had to take a moment because...had that really happened? He glanced over at Jon, who was frowning as Tyrion was explaining something to him which had created such a stormy look on his face. Arya and Meera were tucked away by the porch, foreheads touching as they stood together in the early spring breeze. Rickon was showing off to both Tommen and Myrcella at this point, Lady, Summer and Nymeria all doing tricks in quick succession for them. Shaggydog was eagerly sniffing at Robert's hand, licking away some left over food juices on his fat fingers, making the man laugh. Bran let Jojen pick out whatever they were eating or drinking, part of Robb reacting with a small pang of longing, he wanted his own Omega girl to treat him like that, and to treat like that in return.

“Robb dear?” His mum gently tugged his arm, snapping him out of his observation.

“Yes?”

“Keep an eye on that Joffrey boy. I've heard the worst things about him, and I don't want him left with any of the animals. Supposedly he murdered one of his brother's cats." Her voice was hushed, and dropped an octave. "While the poor thing was pregnant, laid out the kittens in little rows."

Robb shuddered, grimacing as he nodded. “I won't let him do anything. Don't worry.”

The party progressed as most do, with several of his father's work friends coming to congratulate him on doing so well in university, some saying he would be fit to take over after his father was ready to retire. Such talk made him both uncomfortable and pleased, but he accepted the comments all the same.

 

“Ah, Robb!” Called out a familiar voice, which sent ice down his spine. Roose Bolton. He finished his glass of champagne before turning to the man. “Mister Bolton, so glad you could make it.” He smiled, stiffening when he noticed the teenager standing in his shadow. “Robb, this is my son Ramsay. He's quite the loyal fire cracker, Alpha too.” Robb offered his hand to Ramsay for him to shake, pretending not to notice Theon in the background turning white and rigid. Ramsay shook his hand eagerly, a mad glint in his eye.

“I didn't know you let every infertile from here to the capital come to your parties.” He commented, gesturing back towards Theon. Robb bit back a growl just as Jon joined them, the pressure at Robb's side as re-inforcements was more than enough. “Have you met my brother Jon? He's picked for the royal police force.” Robb said, a smile that bared his teeth and didn't reach his eyes.

“Jon? Ah, yes your half brother. A Snow like Ramsay here.” Roose smugly smiled, shaking Jon's hand.

“Yes, that's right. Jon Snow, a member of the watch.” Jon replied, ice biting in his voice. Nobody made as good as team as he and his elder half brother, he and Robb were a formidable team.

Robb saw Sansa being guided by the hand away from the party by Joffrey, and she seemed more than excited, giving a small smile of reassurance to her brothers, who were busy with the Boltons.

“Snow, you could go far with our help, I'm sure. If you wanted to work in the private sector, we can help you get some strong connections in the north.” Roose fixed Jon with an icy gaze, but Jon returned it just as frostily, leaning closer to his brother. “I can do just fine as I am, but thank you. If needs be, I can come and work as security in Winterfell.”

Grey Wind padded away into the bushes, while Ghost came to stand against Robb's thigh, eyes gleaming in the dim lighting, staring intently at Ramsay.

In that moment of awkward silence, both Alphas felt something wrong, and their heads snapped toward the forested parts of the gardens, as did Arya and Bran's. Nymeria stood over a whining and whimpering Lady, as Arya bolted towards the bushes with Jon and Ghost in close persuit, the second eldest having vaulted the table to get there. Robb glanced at Bran, before the sounds of screaming and shouting reached the party. All fell silent as Jon brought out a weeping Sansa, nostrils flared in anger as he held onto his sister. In the distance, Arya could be heard swearing and snarling, and Cersei glanced around before her eyes went dark with anger.

Robb quickly ran into the woodlands, grabbing Arya by the shoulders, dragging her off of a bloodied Joffrey.

“He had her pinned against a tree! She's fucking bleeding! Let me go!” She shrieked, kicking out at Joffrey, who was scrambling away towards the gardens. Cersei burst through, taking hold of her son from the floor, dragging him away from the Stark siblings.

“Arya!” Their mother shouted, causing both Alphas to freeze, look at each other and slowly wear matching faces of dread. “Arya. Be good.” Robb whispered, before dragging her out by her arm.

“You Starks are animals!” Cersei snarled, Joffrey cowering behind her. “Joffrey and Sansa were just playing!” She insisted, getting a shuddering sniffle from Sansa. Ned's face was stony as Robert came over, taking his son by the arm.

“Boy, tell the truth. What were you doing?”

“Sansa was flirting with me and told me that she wanted me! I was treating her how she was asking to be treated!” He insisted.

“Liar!” Arya shouted, lunging forward.

“Perhaps we should hear from Sansa?” Cersei supplied, thin lipped. Jon still had her in his arms, grey eyes thunderous as he brought her forward.

“He-He was hurting me, slapped me and tried to-” She broke down into another fit of tears, shaking her head as she turned against Jon, who was barely holding it together.

Robert turned and slapped Joffrey, fat face red with anger. “You liar! You are no son of mine, if you dare treat a woman that way! I would never lay a hand to your mother!” He roared, before slapping him again. “You never hurt an Omega! Gods be good if you were an Alpha, I would leave you for the Starks to deal with! Your throat would be ripped out onto the snow!”

“She deserved it, her and her stupid wolf bitch get what they deserve!” Joffrey snarled, scampering behind his mother.

The Starks, for all the little problems and their shock, fell silent. Meera darted in, over the two she-wolves before Arya tried to break loose and go to them. Lady was lying still, with Nymeria frozen beside her.

“Jon, take her inside.” Robb whispered, and Jon quickly dragged his sister inside, the second the door was shut, Robb released Arya's arms, the short Alpha tackling Joffrey with another shriek.

Ned's face was ashen as he gestured for Meera to stand aside, hand resting on the still wolf's fur.

“Dead.” He said quietly, and from inside the house they could hear Sansa's screaming.

Myrcella was terrified looking, cowering away from her parents, and Robb gently reached out, hiding her behind him while trying to keep himself calm, to reassure her.

Robert waited for Arya to wrap her hands around Joffrey's throat before pulling her away carefully, hauling her off of the ground. From where he was stood, he couldn't hear what the once great Alpha said to her, but she fell still, and allowed him to place her down on the floor, and for Meera to guide her away.

Cersei was livid, her eyes gleaming with anger. “How dare you let that animal attack my son! He could have died! You Alphas are all awful, you're all vile ugly little animals!” She shouted at her husband, who raised Joffrey from the floor by his collar. “Cersei. Joffrey. Go and wait in the car.”

“You cannot tell me what to do!” “ _I said get in the damn car, woman_!” Robert snapped, and his son scurried away, the angered Cersei close behind.

Catelyn gestured for Howland to take Bran and Jojen, while the Boltons watched impassively. The party seemed to be more or less over, even the Pooles were uncomfortable in the tension.

“Ned. I want Myrcella to stay here for a few days while I sort this out. No doubt Jaime will be coming at Cersei's beck and call to try and fix things. I'm going to call for Renly to take Tommen, he'll come and pick the boy up from here. I'm sorry for that ingrate of a son ruining your party. I'll make this up to you.”

Ned nodded slowly, shaking his old friend's hand. “I'll look after them. Don't worry. Call us when everything is figured out.”

“There's no need to call Renly. I'll look after the boy.” Tyrion had made a timely re-appearance, more sober than he'd been seen in several months. No harm will come to him, however I would suggest calling off every single one of Myrcella's pre-bond agreements, as I wouldn't agree with any of them, because Cersei is a gold digging whore.” The man's speech was only slightly slurred, and the remaining Beta Baratheon looked to his father in a panic. Robert nodded. “Go with uncle Tyrion, Tommen. He'll look after you.”

By now, the guests were beginning to filter out, no doubt to spread gossip about what had happened. Robb offered his hand to Myrcella. “You'll be safe here. Don't worry, you'll be sharing a room with Sansa, or one of the guest rooms. All of the doors have locks, don't worry” The shaken Omega took his hand gently, and he found himself giving her a small smile.

Robb came back in with Mycrella, and found Jon cradling a sleeping Sansa half in his lap, half resting on Ghost. Grey Wind padded over, and hopped up onto the sofa, nosing into Sansa's stomach with a quiet whine. Robb nodded to his half brother, before taking the fair haired Omega up into the guest room.

“You'll be staying in this room until your father comes for you. I ah...I can offer you a hoodie to sleep in? I don't think Sansa will be able to offer clothes to you just right now. In the morning, I'm sure.” He glanced around the guestroom. It would have to do.

The girl nodded slowly, heading into the room. “Something of that sort would be nice, I think.” She replied, and Robb left her for the moment, heading to his room, returning with a hoodie that he hadn't worn in a while. She took it gratefully, pulling it over her pretty dress. “Will you stay until I can sleep?” Myrcella asked quietly, seeming out of place from his familiar surroundings. A smile graced Robb's lips, and he climbed onto the bed with her, lying against the headboard.

“Tell me about what you like at home.” He suggested, as she wiggled, until she settled under his arm comfortably, so close to him.

“Tommen has cats and kittens, I have some too. He found them when we moved in, I got to have the kittens from Tommen's cat's first litter. Her name is Geri, like mother's uncle Gerion.” She sleepily explained, breathing his scent in, letting it reassure her.

“I don't think Grey Wind would like her very much, but I'm sure we can train him to be fond of your little lioness.” Robb teased.

“Good, because this lioness is fond of the wolf.” She replied, before smugly scenting him. He swallowed nervously, knowing she had him in her paws.

 

Jon was aware that the pretty Omega had picked up on Robb's scent and was making her way to make him hers. But it rubbed Jon wrong, somehow. Why was she so suddenly interested in him? She was a Baratheon, after all. But Robb longed for her attention daily, he even took her horse riding with the dogs. She didn't smell right to him, not like Robert at all. The smell of Robert reminded him of fear, perhaps. But it wasn't his place to comment, because they seemed happy together.

It'd been a week since Tommen was taken by Tyrion, and Myrcella was still with them.

Catelyn had taken it upon herself to contact Stannis and Renly, to try and decide where to have her live.

Renly arrived first, with two Omega siblings in tow, as well as a hulking Alpha woman. Margaery and Loras Tyrell were quickly keeping step with Renly, and Myrcella delightedly ran to her uncle, the Alpha catching her with a lighthearted laugh. The woman behind them was tall and blonde, and incredibly uncomfortable looking.

“Hello little doe, I take it you missed me?” He teased, before letting go of her, complacent to have her pull him into the Stark household. Sansa quickly went to Margaery, taking her hand with an insistence that the older Omega see something with her. Loras stayed close to Renly, and the enormous woman nodded to Eddard.

“Stannis will be here within the hour. Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?” Catelyn gestured for them to enter the large kitchen. Loras boldly strode in, settling down. “Oh yes, coffee would be wonderful.” Loras replied charmingly. “Coffee. How many sugar? Milk?” She asked, going to prepare the drink for him. “Three sugars, no milk.” He replied, while the woman stood nervously in the corner. “Would your lady friend care for a drink?” Catelyn glanced over, meeting the steely blue eyes of the tall woman, whose cheeks flushed red at the compliment.

“I'm not a lady, forgive me. Hot chocolate would suffice, if it is no bother.”

“Of course. Please, take a seat, what may I call you?” Cat was sure she recognised the woman, but couldn't place the family name.

“Brienne, Ms Stark. I'm Brienne Tarth. And no sugar is necessary for the drink.” Brienne replied, hesitantly taking a seat.

“Brienne. A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Rickon had appeared from nowhere with Shaggydog, and stared intently at the Alpha woman, before settling beside her on the counter.

“Have you ever stabbed someone?” He asked, causing Brienne to raise a brow.

“Rickon!” Catelyn scolded.

“I once knocked a man unconscious.” She replied, leaning forward on the counter, seemingly undisturbed by it. “I was supposed to go on a date with him, he was a boxer. I said if I could knock him out, I wouldn't go on a date with him. I preseted as an Alpha a week later.” She said very sternly, but Cat could see a twinkle in her eyes as the child seemed amazed at her story.

“That's amazing. You should teach me boxing!” Rickon insisted. Catelyn was about to insist no such thing, but the doorbell rang. She placed down the drinks, and brushed past Renly to open the door to the dour Stannis.

Myrcella didn't remove herself from Renly, but smiled to her other uncle all the same.

His dour Beta wife held onto their daughter, who had several oval patches of hard dry skin across her face. An Omega woman followed behind them, smiling serenly. Cat felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end looking at the woman, there was something not right about her. A fourth member of his group arrived, a Beta man that Ned didn't recognise.

Rickon hopped down from beside Brienne, staring intently at Stannis' daughter, and Ned shot him a warning look. She was four years older than him, if Ned remembered correctly.

“You're coming with me.” Rickon stated, offering his hand to Shireen. The girl looked between her mother and the boy, before letting go of her mother's hand, taking Rickon's.

“Rickon, play nicely.” His father hissed quietly. “Yes, I'll be nice with her. Shaggydog likes her, so I'll be nice.” The child grumbled.

The stern looking Beta simply nodded, before the children disappeared, adults gathering into the large kitchen with Myrcella.

 

“I haven't heard from Robert since the fight last week, meaning Myrcella's been left here. We've heard nothing from them, and I doubt she should stay in a predominantly Alpha house. Tyrion Lannister-” Stannis interrupted Ned. “Tyrion Lannister is a fool and a joke. He's not even fit to raise himself, never mind taking Myrcella home. If I take her back to Dragonstone-”

“I don't want to go to Dragonstone.” Myrcella said, crossing her arms. “I want to go with Uncle Renly.” She insisted.

“You are not going to make that decision, Myrcella.” Selyse crossed her arms, and in return Brienne coughed slightly, while the Betamember of the far older and more dour entourage frowned.

“Perhaps it would be best to listen to Myrcella, as she is the one being debated.” The Alpha woman suggested, giving Myrcella a tight-lipped but genuine smile.

“I want to stay here with Robb and Sansa, or go to Storm's End.” The young Omega repeated, causing the Starks to glance at one another. They needed to have words with Robb.

“We have a room set up for Myrcella at Storm's end, it'll be closer to her home and she'll be comfortable. She's a similar age to a lot of people in the town, unlike at Dragonstone.” Renly insisted.

"Perhaps it would be wise for her to pick, Mr Baratheon." The Beta seemed to be at his wit's end with the group, suggesting perhaps the stern group were digging at his nerves beyond reckoning.

“If she's in Storm's End, she's going to go out and party constantly!” Selyse snapped.

“So? Let her, she's Robert's daughter, after all. He loves a party too!” Loras retorted sharply.

“Is she?” Asked the unknown Omega woman. Brienne stiffened, standing up.

“Are you questioning her father?” Brienne asked, nostrils flared. Myrcella pressed herself closer to her more favourite uncle.

“I dare say she isn't a Baratheon! We've seen Robert's other-!”

"A father is made by how he treats the child!" The Beta insisted, cutting over the red woman.

"Not now Davros! Robert's other children are all true Stormlanders!" Selyse snapped.

The room fell silent as everyone took a moment to listen to what had been said. _Other children?_

Margaery entered in that moment, head held high. She knew how to manage a situation better than her brother, shooting him a silencing glare.

“If she was raised by Robert, she is his daughter. Now if you're quite done, Jaime Lannister is at the door demanding we give her to him.” She said cooly, nodding to Brienne, who took herself to the front door with heavy footfalls.

“Now, as Stannis seems incapable of speaking for himself, I would ask Selyse and Mellisandra to leave the room. Loras, you leave too. Mrs Stark, would you please show them to the living room, where they can wait?”

Catelyn didn't enjoy being commanded in her own home, but it seemed to be something that she couldn't argue with.

 

Jaime was dragged in by his coat by Brienne, trying to look as intimidating as possible, while dangling in the air.

“He says he wants Myrcella to go with him to see Cersei.” Brienne muttered, dropping the golden haired man. Myrcella removed herself from Renly's side, running to her real favourite uncle.

“Jaime! You don't need to take me home, I'm very happy here” She insisted.

“No, your mother says you must go home, and then you're going to have your bonding arrangement to the Martell boy.” Jaime insisted.

“No! I don't want to bond to anyone right now! It's my choice, uncle. I want to stay here or go with Renly, I want to be able to see Robb!”

“Myrcella listen to me!”

“No! I have made my decision, you all need to respect it!”

 

Brienne glanced around the room, and then to Catelyn, a composed picture of calm in the midst of a storm of Baratheon.

“Well then, Myrcella's going to go with her uncle Renly, and will be calling off all of her pre-bond arrangements, as she would like to try dating Robb. Any arguments, you can leave.”

 

Robb really was a strange Alpha, but clearly Myrcella liked that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa wasn't sure if she liked ugly boys, pretty girls or it was their scents she was drawn to. It was hard to figure out, really.

Sandor was a grizzly, gristly and gruff Alpha, with a disfigured and gnarled face, and gnarled sense of humour to match. He was easily two heads taller than her, and touched her as if she were made of glass, or had hollow birdlike bones. She was stronger than he would ever believe, but she allowed him to have his weakness for her. His scent was strong, as strong as Arya's if not more-so. It reminded her of freshly dug up soil, and it seemed reassuring to her, most certainly dog-like. Sandor was rude, he was harsh and tried to push people away with how he spoke. She knew better than to listen to his words, for his bark was worse than his bite.

He was a sharp contrast to Margaery, she was so soft and streamlined, her cat-like features were a complete opposite to Sandor's harshness. Margaery's scent was of honeysuckle, and freshly bloomed flowers in spring. Marg was sweet and smiled regularly, happily scenting Sansa without being prompted to do so.

Myrcella teased her when she came home smelling of dog, and teased her when she came home smelling of flowers. Sansa teased her in return for having her throat smell akin to pine needles and frost- a scent she always pinned to Robb.

 

It'd been three months since Lady died, and even now, she felt the ache in her heart for the dog. Sandor had taken her to a dog park with Summer, to try and make her feel better.

It hadn't.

Margaery tried to distract her with kittens and cats, but those didn't feel right either. She missed Lady, with all her heart. She couldn't do anything that she used to with Lady, and it stung.

Sandor had asked her to meet him near Moat Cailin today, and she'd driven out to meet him.

Margaery didn't like sharing Sansa with Sandor, but Sansa adored Sandor, even though he was gruff and rugged. He always had a reason for what he did, always.

The marshland around Cailin was vast, spreading for miles and miles, boggy and dense. The air around Cailin was thick and muggy, and so humid as she waited, it clung to her hair, to her lips and clothes. The mist was thinner in some places, and thicker in others, so thick she was sure if it moved around her, she could be lost for hours.

Eventually, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps on muffled damp ground, turning to see Sandor approaching, He was wearing a peculiar glove, and had a smaller one in his own hands, and a covered box.

“Sandor? What is this?” She asked, frowning slightly as she tried to figure out what he had.

“Shut up and put yer glove on. You'll see.” He grunted, offering her the thick hide glove. She slipped it onto her hand carefully, before he pulled back the cloth of the cage to reveal a small bird. “It's a shite-hawk. He's called Tramp. I found him, should have just killed him and snapped his neck.” Sandor reached into the cage, pulling out the predatory bird. “He's only little still, so you can train him. Yer a little bird, he's a little bird. It matches. Wanna hold him?” Sandor was already tying the tether to her glove, placing the bird over her thick glove.

“Tramp.” She said softly, trailing her finger over the feathers. The bird didn't even try to bite her. “He's beautiful, thank you so much Sandor, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone's every done for me.” She whispered, looking up at Sandor, whose cheeks had flushed slightly.

He shrugged slightly, offering a small chunk of meat to the bird, who ate them eagerly.

“I think I should like to openly say we are dating, Sandor.” She smugly plucked the meat from his fingers, raising abrow as he spluttered, trying to find the right words. She leant forward, and kissed his non-scarred cheek before taking the cage from him. “Tramp and I are going to see Margaery, I'll send you photos. If he doesn't like her, then that is fine with me.” She gently placed the little bird into the cage, holding it in her gloved hand before going back to her car, glancing over her shoulder at Sandor before very deliberately leaning down to put Tramp's cage into the car. Sandor stood slack-jawed and in awe.

 

Sansa slipped into her car and texted Arya to find an Aviary, with a photo of Tramp attached.

It was good to be an adored Omega, if you asked her, what with all the pretty girls and ugly boys fawning over her. She waved to Sandor, and blew him a kiss, before driving away from the thick air of Cailin, wheels slipping ever so slightly in the mud. It wasn't the best situation, but it was better than nothing.

 

Margary looked upon the bird with disdain, it was ugly and fluffy and probably ate worms. Tramp. A fitting name for it.

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a songbird? You're taking this little bird thing too far, it should be out in the wild.” Margaery sighed in exasperation.

“I think he's beautiful. He doesn't even nip at my fingers when I preen his feathers.” Sansa stuck her tongue out, the bird wrapped up on her lap. “He needs me, and I love him plenty. He's hardly pretty, but that isn't the point!”

“I wonder if you're talking about the bird or Sandor at this point.” Margaery muttered, hands folded neatly in her lap.

“Oh please, you don't need to be like that. Sandor's thoughtful and kind too.” Sansa grumbled. “Why do you split your time between us, you're happier with me, aren't you?” Marg snapped in response, standing up with her arms crossed.

“Margaery it isn't like that! I like you both very much, for different reasons! I don't complain when you come home smelling of Dornish Alpha!” Sansa placed Tramp in his box, standing up angrily.

“I would never! How dare you!”

“Your anger is bullshit! I saw you and him on a date when I was shopping for the nice blue dress! There's a difference between cheating and being poly! I at least tell my partners when I'm going out to see someone instead of doing it behind their backs!” Sansa snapped.

“Go away! Go home, I don't want to see you anymore.” Margaery's face was bright red, and Sansa angrily picked up Tramp's cage, throwing open the door to the older Omega's apartment. “My mother was right about you! You're nothing but trouble!” She shouted, before slamming it shut as she left.

By the time she reached the car she realised she was crying. By the time she'd driven to Sandor's apartment, Marg had sent her five texts saying sorry. Fuck her. She texted Sandor, saying she was outside, and wiped her eyes miserably. He was down in five minutes, opening the car to climb in the passenger seat, lifting Tramp's cage up to rest between them.

“What did she do?” He growled, anger filling the car with his scent.

“Lied a...about dating other people, and she told me to get out c-cause she didn't want to see me anymore.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

He sighed softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly. “Fuck 'er. You've got me and I ain't going nowhere.” Sandor promised. “Come inside. Bring tramp too, I'll make some uh...scrambled eggs?”

Sansa nodded, running a hand through his unkempt hair, before climbing out of the car. He took the cage and the bird as he got out of the car, waiting for her to come out and lock it. She locked it, and offered her hand to him. He glanced at her hand, before scooping her up with one arm, placing her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise, instinctively latching onto his shirt. He snorted, carrying her up the stairs to his little apartment. It was a little musty and stank of dirty washing, but clearly he'd made an effort to tidy up the sofa. She'd never been inside, all of their dates happening elsewhere, a café, a cinema, parkland, stables.

He seemed sheepish about how messy the apartment was, too many things packed into too small a space.

She didn't mind, placed down gently on the sofa while he went to make the eggs. He wasn't very good at it, from the swearing she could hear, but it was okay. She didn't mind having an Alpha try to fend for her, even if it was to make her some crappy scrambled eggs.

After ten minutes he came out, eggs piled on the plate with cheese grated over it. She smiled softly, taking the plate from him.

“It's shit. Don't enjoy it.” He informed her, narrowing his eyes as she stuck her tongue out, before taking the first bite of it.

“It's good.” She was genuinely surprised that he could make it so well, honestly.

“Should have poisoned it.” He grunted. She laughed, shaking her head before elbowing him gently. Sandor glanced around the apartment nervously, and then to Tramp. She seemed to like the food, so he let out a soft breath of relief.

“I was thinking of buying a house.” He blurted. Fuck. Shit. Why did he say that? He wasn't! Well, he could afford to, but that's not the point.

“You should, then your things won't be all crushed into this small place. And there'll be space for me. Get a house with four bedrooms.” She told him, the idea seeming to raise her mood. Oh fucking seven hells. “Maybe five. You can keep one room for you, one for a guest room, one as a gym, one as an office space, and one for my things.” She winked. He swallowed nervously, but nodded all the same. “A big kitchen too, so I can teach you how to cook, and we can invite people over to cook. And build an aviary. We can get you a bird too.” She nodded to herself, continuing to eat her breakfast. He found himself wanting to buy such a house already, itching to please her. She brushed her hair aside, exposing her neck to him.

“You're a fucking witch, Sansa. Should buy a rat infested hovel.” He grumbled, causing her to laugh. “We can go and look at some houses together.” Sandor added as an afterthought.

“I'd like that.” She said sweetly, leaning against him, offering him a bite of the scrambled eggs. He accepted the food graciously, surprised by his own cooking.

 

She stayed with him for a few more hours, and ended up curled up asleep in his lap, head tucked under his chin, hands clasped around one of his far larger hands. He fished out her phone, typing in the passcode to read Margaery's messages, before taking a photo of Sansa tucked up against him, sending it in response, with a small “fuckya” underneath it. He then messaged Arya saying that she was staying the night at Sandor's.

He tossed the phone aside, carefully scooping her up to deposit her on his bed. She seemed at peace in his bedsheets, balled up. Sandor let Tramp free from his cage, letting the bird walk about his apartment while he sat beside Sansa on the bed, laptop resting in his lap while he researched apartments. She enjoyed the south more than Winterfell, so he searched for homes half way between the two, not wanting to live in the Westerlands. The Riverlands seemed reasonable to him, not quite south, not quite north. Close to the capital, King's landing, but not far from home. A few homes north of Riverrun caught his eye, they were by the rivers and had ample land that Sansa wanted. Damn her.

She awoke at almost six in the evening, cuddling into his warmth. He smiled softly, not dropping it even when she looked up, eyes sleepy and hair ruffled. Tramp was subdued with some meat and blankets in the corner of the room, but perked up slightly when he saw her moving.

“Oh, you're up finally.” He grunted, and she laughed, draping herself over him with a small but happy smile.

“Are you looking at houses?” She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Fuck. Fuck her for being so cute. He nodded, hovering over one of the houses. “By the rivers? Oh that would be nice. I would be close to my mother's family, but close to home too, but not close enough for the wretched winter.” Sansa took over the laptop, pulling it to angle towards her. She browsed for a few minutes, before clicking onto a house that seemingly took her fancy.

“Yes, this one will do very nicely Sandor. We can go and see it next week. It's north east of Riverrun.” She smiled. His heart definitely tied itself in a knot. She shut the laptop, pushing it aside as she climbed into his lap, straddling him with a small smile.

“Posed like a whore.” He mumbled, though his eyes never left hers. She leant in, kissing him gently before pushing her hair aside from her neck.

“Claim me.” Sansa whispered, eyes dark as she gazed upon him. He swallowed nervously, pressing his lips to her throat. “Here?” He asked against her pale skin, heart pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it. “Yes.” Came her reply, buzzing in his ears. He bit down into the skin, through her soft, soft skin.

She inhaled sharply, breathing heavily.

Yes, it was good to be an Omega, if you were to ask Sansa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jon was a strong Alpha, he was no Robb, but he was strong. He could help the police force he worked with, nicknamed theWatch, or the Black. They dealt with terrorist forces, keeping them out of Westeros. He was happy to do his duty for the realm, and was often asked to do surveillance, or reconnaisance, usually with just one group known as the Wildlings, he was slowly working his way into their trust, appearing at meetings and their usual haunts. Nothing too major, always something he could handle. He was primarily in the k-9 unit with Ghost, who served well as a police dog, and general companion. Nothing he couldn't handle ever happened, in the life of the Black.

 

That is, until he was called in by the head office, sat nervously in front of their desk, Ghost sat at his side patiently as they waited for senior leaders, Aemon and lead detective Mormont.

The old man shuffled in, black uniform and coat pulled close around his thin frame. He was old, very old, and frail, and blind, but could piece a crime together quicker than a man two thirds his age. Detective Mormont was an imposing figure, he wasn't extremely big or bold like some of the Umber family, he was certainly no Greatjon. But there was an air around him, he'd been brave enough to take down several organisations and openly claim responsibility. Jon respected him, and had served as his junior detective for two years, learning whatever he could from the imposing man.

“Jon, your assignment is risky. You don't need to accept this mission. It's a scouting, of sorts. You're going to a group run by a person known as Stormborn, or the Pale Mare, sometimes Chainbreaker. We have no information other than names and the complete faith and loyalty the captured groups provide. They're both rich and poor, but predominantly poor, and former prostitutes too, with a few incredibly learned members, from what we hear. You'll be leaving the country, and Samwell will be going with you. Do you accept?”

Jon blinked, surprised slightly, before nodding. “I accept, Detective Mormont. As long as I can take Ghost.”

Aemon chortled quietly, shaking his head, reaching out a hand for the enormous dog to lap at the withered skin. “Of course, you can take him. He has all the right vaccinations for everywhere in Essos, yes?”

“Yes sir.”

“Your flight leaves in two days, you'll arrive in Braavos, for a change of clothes, and then continue down to Meereen once done. Civilian clothes only, leave your badge, only take one small firearm, and as many daggers as you like. They are not so strict on border control and weaponry in the east as we are here.” Aemon. “If you are stopped, let them know you are Dragonseed, and you won't be harmed.”

Dragonseed? Jon didn't know the term, and wasn't sure how he could pass as that, but nodded slowly anyway. “Yes sir. Thank you sir, is Samwell to say the same?”

Detective Mormont snorted loudly, shaking his head. “Samwell? A Dragonseed? He'd be more likely called a wildling. Aemon, I don't know why you want this one to pass as Dragonseed.”

“If he pretends to be my son, my Dragonseed, then he'll pass.”

Jon watched the senior leadership have a moment, Aemon pulling Detective Mormont close, whispering something that Jon didn't quite hear. Mormont raised a brow, before letting out a heavy sigh. “Well, I trust your judgement, Aemon. Jon, out of here, call us from Braavos.”

 

The plane to Braavos would take two hours, the sea choppy, and sky grim. It was never so dark at home, and the turbulance made Jon feel uneasy, Ghost had been put apart from him, and he was sure that his partner was howling. However, if Jon thought he was bad, Samwell was far worse beside him, fat hands clutching the arm rests, eyes squeezed shut.

“Don't worry Sam, we're landing in half an hour. I can already see that statue in the distance, what's it called?” He asked, patting a trembling wobbly arm. The Beta opened an eye, glancing back over at him. “The Titan of Braavos, Jon. It's not just some statue, it alerts them of any planes and serves as a lighthouse because of how boggy the land is, lots of ships get run aground by foolish blockheads.” He explained, mind already taken off of the choppy brackish water below the plane.

 

They got through customs easily, Ghost howling to get at him, breaking out of his crate almost right away. “Our train for Meereen leaves in an hour, find a bathroom and get changed.” Jon ordered, ripping off his coat and changing quickly. Ghost had soot smeared through his fur, making him look more like a husky guard dog than a well recognised and feared attack _wolf._

Neither he nor Sam had papers for this leg of the journey, but they eventually worked their way through onto the train, Ghost sat beneath the table as the train pulled out from the station. Samwell kept nattering, Jon hardly took any heed, because it was just the fat Beta's paranoia shining through. The train was stopped close to nightfall, and guards got on, going through and checking the people. Sam was sweating, and Jon had to kick him gently to reassure him it'd be fine.

 

“An Alpha, and a Beta travelling to...Meereen?” The guard looked at their train tickets, frowning slightly. “Papers?” He asked, brow furrowing.

“We haven't got any. I'm Dragonseed of Aemon.” Jon flawlessly lied, head held high. The guard seemed taken aback, before bowing slightly, shutting the door to their compartment once their tickets were returned. Sam's eyes were wide. “Dragonseed? Jon! You can't say that, do you even know what it means?” He hissed. Jon shrugged. “Dragonseed were bastard children of Targaryens! As in, _the_ Targaryens! Aemon may be a Targaryen, but he gave up his birth right, and you're certainly no son of his. You don't even look like one. Your eyes are all grey and your hair is all black, not purple and white!”

Jon didn't know much about the Targaryens, letting Sam vent about it and rant until he was red in the face, before settling down to sleep. John murmured for Ghost to guard, while he went to explore the train. It was old, wooden varnished floor and rows upon rows of compartments, with doors to allow them in and out, it smelled like every type of person imaginable, big Alphas, little Alphas, Alphas not quite Alphas, and the same for Omegas. A few faint Omega scents were delicious, but he didn't quite want them. He was dedicated to his work, after all. He found a Beta that sold food, buying two bowls of soup and half a loaf of bread for himself and Samwell, thanking the woman before heading back to their carriage, eating his share before nudging Sam awake, getting a mumbled thanks and then quickly digging in to eat it. Outside, the sky was dark, and only faint stars could be seen as they travelled over an almost barren land. He wondered what could have made this place so empty, but also wished he were able to drive through it alone, to taste the night air for himself. He put the window down, breathing in the air. It was acrid, like fire and ash. But it made Jon feel alive. At Volantis, they would change, and then continue onto Meereen. Again, Jon spoke the lie that came easily, of being Dragonseed as they went through border checks.

Their journey was just over a week long, and on the final night, Jon found himself sitting atop the train, lying on his back as the stars wheeled above him. He felt at peace, and knew Sam wouldn't know he'd even been gone. As the sun began to rise, and the faintest sight of Meereen breached the horizon. He climbed back down, going to mark on their map the route, from Braavos to stop at Pentos, to stop at Myr, to Volantis for a train change, and then a stop at Mantarys, finally to Meereen. There were lights flickering in the distance, nothing Jon was too worried about. He shut his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

 

The train jolted to a stop, throwing them from their sleep. Jon jumped as Ghost snarled, the doors being opened. Sam was grabbed first, then Jon, and they were hauled from the train alongside every other passenger. Ghost bit at the hand that tried to snatch at him, pressing closer to Jon, as they were forced to their knees at gunpoint in the dry earth.

It was a huge group, women and men all together taking money and anything they wanted from the people, especially the wealthier looking individuals.

“It's them.” Sam whispered, eyes wide as his jowels shook. A convoy of cars, some without a roof, some trucks and any kind of car they could get, seemingly. A sleek black offroader pulled up, and a woman climbed from it, followed by another, and two older men. Jon's heart thudded in his chest, a strange urge to stand up washing over him. He stood, despite the sounds of guns cocking, eyes meeting the first woman's. She was pale, sleek and almost shining. He approached slowly, more guns aiming at him, until he was almost a foot away. She hadn't given the order to kill him, watching him with cold interest.

Then the wind swirled around them, and her gleaming purple eyes registered with something akin to shock. Her scent was painfully familiar, and she gestured for the guns to be lowered, reaching out to take hold of Jon's hair. She was an Alpha, just like him, and their scents were near identical. His brow furrowed as she slowly scented him, little changing.

“Who are you?” She asked quietly, her pale hair such an obvious contrast to his own.

“Jon snow. Bastard of house Stark, Winterfell.” He whispered. She seemed only more confused, brow furrowing just like his.

“Snow...” She seemed confused, and Ghost whined softly behind him. “That can't be right. You are alike me, so much so. But I am Targaryen, Daenerys Stormborn.”

He let out a soft noise of shock, but scented her in return. “But you're...We're...” There was something he couldn't put together in his mind, like a chain missing a link.

“Twins.” Stated the tiny Omega behind Daenerys, that shocked them both from their state of shock, and Jon could see the Omega had two mating bites. One, probably from a forced mating, the other from the woman in front of him. The only reason he could tell is because his teeth made the exact same shape when biting down on skin, and the second bite was much neater, going over the first, much fresher.

“Twins...” They said simultaneously, before glancing back at one another. “Get in the truck while we finish our business here.” She ordered, and he obeyed quickly enough, Ghost hopping in beside him. “My friend, the fat one. Don't hurt him, let him come with us.” Jon quickly ordered in return, and she obeyed, Sam running- jiggling over and climbing in with clear terror in his eyes.

 

“Jon! That's a- She's-” He wheezed, sweat trickling down his temples.

“Hush, peace Sam. She's apparently my sister- twin sister.” He could feel excitement boiling in his gut. For the longest time he'd never known his parentage, but now perhaps he'd know, he'd learn the truth.

“Jon, you can't really think you're a Targaryen, you're not even angry. And Jorah Mormont is here, did you see? He'll look at you and know exactly who you are. Your father exiled him, we work for _his_ _father_!” Sam hissed, getting a sharp look from Jon. “We're finding out what they wanted us to, and then we're leaving. But she's my sister, I'll know where I came from Sam.” He insisted. “This is what I've always wanted.”

 

Hours later, they were comfortable and washed in Dany's home, it was a mansion, well aired and roomy, so very light with lemons growing outside. She sat opposite him in some sort of lounge room, wearing a thin blue dress and a questioning smile, her Omega, Missandei reclined nearby.

“Tell me then, Jon. What of your family?”

“The man who calls himself my father, who raised me is Eddard Stark.”

“And your mother?”

“He...never spoke to me of her, asked me to never speak of her, the same to my step-mother.”

“But you and I share blood. How may this be so? I can't say I know much of recent history in Westeros, after my family were murdered.”

“I...Lyanna. That must be it. Rhaegar loved Lyanna. He kidnapped her, and she died, and then my father came home with me.”

Their eyes both lit up with a strange understanding. Both had considered these people just family members, just faceless names. But now...

“Call Eddard, Jon. We must know the truth.” She passed him a phone, expensive and new. He nervously typed in the number for Winterfell, waiting as it rang.

 

“House Stark, Arya speaking.”

“Arya. Do you know if father is available?”

“Jon! I thought you were working, why are you calling us? Is this about Sansa and that dog guy? Is he secretly a murderer? Are we going to be witnesses in a case?”

“Arya. He's not secretly a murderer. Can you please get father? For me?”

A pause, followed by a heavy sigh from the young willful Alpha girl. “Fine. He's in his office.”

The sound of footsteps reached the phone and it was set to loudspeaker as they waited.

“Jon?”

“I...I'm not your son.” He blurted, unsure of what to say. There was an agonising silence, and then the sound of a bottle being opened.

“You are my son, Jon.”

“No, not by blood.”

“Jon, I don't know what they've been saying at your work but-”

“No, don't lie to me. You can't lie now. I've found my sister.”

The sound of a glass breaking came through the phone, and grey eyes met purple.

“Is she...Is she there?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Dany.”

 

Both of them startled when the old Alpha's voice came through the phone, addressing her directly.

“I owe you both an explanation. But you cannot tell anyone with ties to home.”

“We understand.” Daenery's replied calmly, and Jon could tell that Ned had chills running up his spine.

“You sound just like her. Lyanna. She is your mother, and Rhaegar your father. I knew she loved him, she truly did. And he loved her, I found her dying after birthing you, the two of you in her arms as if that were all that mattered to her. And you were all that mattered. I took you both, as she died, and I ran, you were in the car with myself and a friend, Howland. Your mother made you baskets to sleep in, and we took you to Starfall. Ashara...She was a beautiful Omega, she took you, Dany. She'd lost her own child, so she took you, and hid. And when you were old enough to travel, she found Viserys, and presented you to him as his little sister. He wouldn't be able to understand the truth. I took Jon north, and he nursed alongside his cousin, who he would see a brother.”

Jon was crying at this point, Dany wasn't, but there was a hard look in her eyes, and she moved to sit beside Jon. Her scent enveloped him, it was surreal to smell your own, with such a small difference to it. But it was comforting too.

“I want to return to Westeros. To see the graves of my parents.” Dany stated. Jon awkwardly leant against her, and she put an arm around him. “If you come, you must be disguised. If anyone sees you...” Ned murmured. “We can dye her hair. Black, like mine.” Jon insisted. “She needs to see her home.”

Ned let out a soft sigh, and Daenerys made a noise in the back of her throat.

“Thank you, Eddard.” She murmured. “For looking after my brother. Jon Targaryen.”

 

Jon was a strong Alpha, and one day he would be a great one too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave feedback, I hope it's not too choppy.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody was sure what Rickon would present as. Other than Rickon, of course.

 

Jojen suspected one thing, while Myrcella suspected another. Jon's friend, the fat one, thought another entirely.

He was close to presenting though, they all knew that. Gone was the sweet child scent that clung to most under 14.

 

The Baratheons were hosting a huge family event, every branch of the family was invited. The Starks were treated as family, thus were invited too. The party was held at Storm's end, the family home, it was twice the size of the Stark house, more a mansion than a large house.

Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, Robb had bought a suit specifically to match Myrcella's beautiful golden dress. Sansa wasn't bringing Sandor, as Margaery would be there, but the pretty Omega was dressed to impress, or to intimidate, they weren't really sure. Nobody seemed to mind that Arya and Meera were dressed in plain black, after all, the Baratheon house colours were yellow and black. Arya was wearing trousers, and a crisp grey shirt, while Meera had worn a dress with dark green trim, but it was more than clear they weren't interested in the party. Nobody was sure if Cersei and Joffrey would be coming though Tyrion was most certainly coming, but they were on guard anyway, to the point that Shireen had snuck over to her uncle's friend Brienne and asked her to keep watch over Sansa, just in case. Rickon and Jojen were in their suits, the Alpha had very distinctively scented Jojen, out of a strange fear that someone would try and flirt with _his_ Omega. Rickon didn't care, he knew he'd have fun no matter what.

 

The mansion at Storm's end was huge and not as cold as they'd been expecting, the scent of the sea was all the more pungent, and people chatted and danced around the huge hall. Robert was late, but he was coming. Several young Alphas were dotted around, all were clearly Baratheons, the dark hair sticking out against their companions. Selyse looked as if there were shit right beneath her nose, if you asked Rickon. Shireen had just presented the week before, and a proud smile was across her father's face, and the Beta that stood to his right. Rickon had discovered this man was called Davos, and that Shireen's father seemed to scent him more than Selyse, which he stored away for a later date. He also discovered that Shireen's mother hadn't birthed her, but they'd used an Omega surrogate, the Mellisandra woman. All of these things were filed away for another day, as he took Shireen's hand and dragged her through the hall, to where he'd stashed some chocolate with Meera's bags.

He sat on the floor, offering her a huge chunk. She took it, biting down with her surprisingly sharp looking teeth.

“Rickon...Are you?” She asked, after swallowing her mouthful.

He shrugged. “Not yet. But when I am, will you try?” He cocked his head, auburn hair falling in his eyes. She reached over, brushing it away.

“Naturally. You smell great, after all. Better than anyone else. Of course you're going to pick me.” She grinned wolfishly, and leant forward to leave a chocolatey kiss to his lips. He grinned, arms looping around her shoulders. He didn't care that her fact was scarred and burnt looking, or that she had big ears and her face was plain. She was just right for him. Nearby a throat was cleared, and a huge Alpha girl with clear blue eyes put a hand on her hip.

“And who is this, kissing my littlest cousin?” She asked, raising a single brow.

Rickon's cheeks flustered, and Shireen let out a protective growl. “He's mine, Mya. Go away. We're talking about important things.”

The girl laughed, throwing her head back, short hair falling from her face. “Shireen, is that any way to treat your biggest cousin?” She asked, before opening her arms for a hug. Shireen climbed to her feet, hugging the tall Alpha with a grumble of complaint, then a squeeze. Mya laughed, placing her down with a pat on the head. “Such a grumbly pup. All because you presented. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for my father.” Mya nodded to Rickon before sauntering away.

“She's just like uncle Robert.” Rickon realised with a blink of surprise.

“Well of course she is, she's his daughter.” The understanding dawned on him right afterwards, and he glanced around, shuffling to sit against the wall, gesturing for Shireen to sit with him. Their hands entwined, and she glanced at him through her lashes, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. His shoulders were already twice as broad as she, and he had no doubts that she would never be too big, and never bigger than he was.

“When we're a few years older, I'll claim you. Unless you get bored of me.” He promised, idly tracing his fingers over the back of her hand.

“I don't think I'll bore of you, I'm not so much like my uncle Robert. Not as handsome as Mya, either. Or Bella. She's not here, but she's my cousin too, just a little younger than your eldest brothers, I believe.” She explained, humming. “Where is Jon, anyway?” She asked after a pause.

“He's with some pretty girl he met at work, showing her and her Omega around Winterfell. Apparently she's Ashara Dayne's daughter, but I thought Ashara Dayne was dead, though she may have faked her death. It would make sense, she and Jon smell very similar. Perhaps they're both Ashara's children.” Bran shrugged. “They're very alike.”

“You're very alike your sister Sansa. Doesn't mean you smell the same. She smells like....lemon, and honey and that dog man, and bird.” Shireen scrunched her nose up. “You smell far better, like pine and dirt after the rain, and fur. I prefer you.” She teased, burying her nose against his neck, causing him to squeak in surprise, jolting away. He looked up, eyes meeting his mother's, who gave him the Look, telling him to go over to her right this instance. He mumbled a quick apology, before darting over to Catelyn.

“Rickon Stark, what _are_ you doing? You cannot let an Alpha, even as sweet as Shireen do that sort of thing. There's decorum, and if she were to bite you, you'd present wrong. It'd force your body to pick right away, and be an Omega even if it isn't supposed to.” She scolded him. He clenched his jaw, before raising his steely eyes to look up at her.

“I am supposed to.” He snapped, before running away, to the gardens. He'd always been a willful boy, even as a child. With his presenting coming so soon, he was all the more brash and rude. He was his own person, not just the baby Stark with pretty Tully hair.

He sat down, huffing angrily as he sat there. Footsteps drew up behind him, and he squared his shoulders.

“Go away mother. You don't understand me.” He growled, only to be greeted with a booming laugh, Shireen's father's Beta man- Davos, sat down beside him.

“Aye, I don't understand you, but I understand little Shireen well enough. She's very serious about you, y'know? Thinks the sun shines from yer arse, and all. I'm more a parent to her than her own, and she is very clever. But needs more adventure in her life, and I think you can do that for her. Bring some excitement into dreary old Dragonstone.” Davos placed a hand on Rickon's shoulder. “Not many people will understand someone like you, but Shireen does, and I respect her decisions, since she's more competent than the lot of us put together. So you go back to the party when you want to, or when she comes and gets you, and you can apologise to your dear old mum. Or don't, that's up to you, little firecracker.” Davos patted Rickon's shoulder, getting up once more to head back inside, where Stannis had been waiting, somewhat impatiently. Davos simply patted the man's arm before heading back inside.

Rickon frowned, unsure what the relationship between the two really was, but right now he didn't care. He was too busy being angry at his mother, seething at how she'd assumed what he'd present as, of if he'd present wrong. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know, other than Shireen.

Sansa came padding down the steps towards him, sitting beside him with a knowing smile. “She doesn't understand. I do, Rickon. Don't worry, because I do. She's stuck in her old ways, but being claimed isn't about the proper way of doing it, it's about you. I know I can be a little...difficult, but we're the same really. I'm just nicer about it, but I know how you feel. Remember how she reacted when I let San claim me? I know nobody in the family likes him, but he's kind, Rickon. He's so kind, he just hides it in his words. Shireen's kind too, she's not pretty like Myrcella, but she's clever. You need someone clever, mother doesn't understand it like I do. And I know you're an Omega, you don't need to pretend you don't know what you're about to present as.” She teased, pulling him into her arms, leaving a big kiss on his forehead with a 'MWAH', causing him to groan and try to wiggle free, as if he were a little pup once more.

 

Nobody was sure about Rickon, except Rickon. And Shireen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's it for now. I can do more featuring the other families and explain some more stuff if you guys'd like

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add a few more chapters to this, but no smut because i'm not about that life so much  
> it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are all my own  
> UPDATE: BETA, this is beta'd by Sockseevil  
> Let me know what you think of it please?  
> In this I don't like some of the usual "mpreg in the butt" trope, so male omegas are intersex by our standards (but still pretty much male) so keep that in mind  
> Female alphas have junk similar to female hyenas


End file.
